234th Hunger Games
by PurpleDinoSkittle
Summary: The Tributes Have been chosen and The story shall now begin: May the odds be forever in your favor!
1. Tribute Forum

So I know there are A million and one stories about this, but I would love to do one in my spare time. So I'm guessing you know what to do, just review this and send me the forum below. All tribute spots will be open and I need ranges in ages. You can submit up to 2 tributes per user name and also please don't get mad if I don't pick yours. I need the forum to be filled out fully and be descriptive and creative please. USE YOUR IMAGINATION! Also I'm going to do this one cool thing where YOU can be the mentors and send your tribute something if they really need it. Just PM me, that would be great:D

Name Of Tribute:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Personality:

Description:

Family/Friends:

Background:

Strengths:

Weaknesses (make them good):

Reaping Outfit (Optional)

Chariot Outfit (Optional)

Interview Outfit (Optional)

Interview Quote:

Token (If they have one)

What image are they going to portray?

Do you mind if I put them in a relationship?

Alliance:

Mentor:

Stylists:

Anything I missed?

THANK YOU LOTS AND I'LL TRY TO UPDATE IT EVERY WEEK:D


	2. Tribute List

Here are the FINAL tributes! I love each and every single tribute you guys gave me and I can't wait to use them in my story! Thank you guys for all the time and effort put into these dynamic characters. :)

DISTRICT 1 (Luxury goods for the Capitol)

Male: Darkus Knight (18)

Female: Mina Salv (18)

DISTRICT 2 (Medicine)

Male: Kembler Okes (18)

Female: Nilah Drites (15)

DISTRICT 3 (Machinery/ Factories)

Male: Jem Hedrill (12)

Female: Tanily Valban (15) (Sorry but I had to change her to this one because I promised someone else to 8, sorry again I hope you don't mind)*

DISTRICT 4 (Fishing)

Male: Hail Jamenson (18)

Female: Coral Sheems (16)

DISTRICT 5 (Livestock)

Male: Jace Freeland (17)

Female: Foal Lanyard (13)

DISTRICT 6 (Scientific Researching)

Male: Calsifer Oaks (16)

Female: Jemma Simons (15)

DISTRICT 7 (Lumber)

Male: Mason Brett (15)

Female: Mandee Aguirre (14)

DISTRICT 8 (Weaving/ Clothes-Making)

Male: Nandin Wreet (17)

Female: Lillian Bergahdi (12)

DISTRICT 9 (Hunting)

Male: Beam Tome (17)

Female: Mayrose Lockhart (17)

DISTRICT 10 (Mathematical Researching)

Male: Hawk Hews (14)

Female: Brystal Winters (15)

DISTRICT 11 (Agriculture)

Male: Flint Grass (14)

Female: Sarabella Wentz (16) Nicknames: Sabby

DISTRICT 12 (Coal Mining)

Male: Donovan Emitt (13) Nicknames: Donny

Female: Jocelyn Bennett (14) Nicknames: Tate and Accalia

I'm adding a District 13 :)

DISTRICT 13 (Nuclear Weapons/ Mining Graphite)

Male: Bryant Greesz (18)

Female: Elle Lambert(Changed last name) (16)


	3. AN Before I start

First of all I'd like to say THANK YOU to all the wonderful reviewers that made me amazing tributes, I can't wait to write about them. I think this will be so hard, killing off the characters, and I'm sorry to everyone that doesn't win.

Secondly, there will be rule changes in the game since it is so far into the future. This being said, there will be 4 winners in total.

Thirdly, I have a poll up right now about the arena, please vote for whatever arena you want and also if you have any other ideas for it, please PM me about it.

Fourthly, you will be able to sponsor tributes but they can't be your own and they have to need it very badly.

Fifthly, if you want your character to be in an alliance with a certain person or group, please message me. With that being said, any relationships should also be taken care of this way if you want to be with a certain somebody. If you don't do this or if you haven't already specified who you want, then I will do whatever with them.

Thank you again and may the odds be forever in your favor.

And since I've already written the first reaping I will post that soon enough :D


	4. District 1 Reaping

**A/N: Okay this is the first reaping for District 1. It's short, I haven't really gotten the feel of the people yet but here it is. : ) OH and Thanks to my beta reader ILoveAnimals12! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own this amazing story**

**District 1 (Luxury Goods for the Capitol)**

**Male: Darkus Knight (18)**

**Female: Mina Salv (18)**

**Darkus Knight's POV**

I opened up our crappy fridge and took out the carton of milk and took a swig from it. My pop was eating some eggs and bacon and grunted a good morning to me as I sat down next to him. He was dressed up in nice work pants and a collared shirt for the reaping today. I got up after I finished a piece of toast and got dressed in some khaki shorts and a white collared shirt with a blue tie, my nicest clothes that I wore for every reaping. The reaping was going to be starting in a few minutes so I left the house and made my way to the park where the Mayor was checking the microphone to see if it worked. There was an ear-splitting whine from it and then he tapped it twice and spoke into it.

"Good morning everyone, welcome to the 234th Hunger Games! As you all should know, The Hunger Games was made-" I tuned him out as best as I could, we heard the same thing every single year. After the mayor speaks our escort, Jameson Wyler, comes on stage and acts all happy and giddy and sticks his hand in the boys glass bowl and pulls out a slip of paper.

"Darkus Knight!" I smile at the sound of my name and quickly clomp up the stairs and stare at all the people I can't wait to leave behind. Jameson shakes my hand and tells me congratulations. He then reaches into the girls bowl and pulls out another name.

"Mina Salv! Come up on stage next to your contender Darkus!" A curvy girl my age with silky golden blond hair bounds on stage and smiles to the crowd and stands next to me.

"You are the two tributes for our district! Let's get a round of applause for these two!" Jameson shouts. People clap lightly and a few people protest but they get taken care of by the peacemakers. After everyone starts clearing out the peacemakers take us to separate rooms to say goodbye to our family and friends. My dad comes in and gives me a picture of my mother holding me as a baby.

"Thought you'd like to take this with you as your token." He gives me a pat on the shoulder and walks out of the room.

**Mina Salv's POV**

The window frame creaked as I climbed into my bedroom window. I froze for a second and listened closely for any stirring, but there was none. I continued to shimmy myself through and landed with a soft thump I had been trying to prefect for years. I was out again training with my friend Aaron but, I couldn't have my parents know that. They didn't like the hunger games, they thought it was a ridiculous and humiliating waste of time but to me it was a dream I sure wasn't going to pass up. I had been training secretly for the past 7 years of my life when I first saw the games at Aaron's house because my parents prohibited it. I was planning on volunteering to play in the games if my name wasn't called, which would no doubt, surprise my parents and my bratty brother, Brandon. I wanted to show everyone that I could do this, to show them that I more than a ditzy and pretty girl. I turned on my vanity lamp and brushed my long, golden hair out and put my big red bow in my locks. I slipped on my mother's red dress and took a long look in the mirror. I stared at my reflection, into my baby blue eyes and the soft roundness of my face. I guess I was beautiful, everyone told me so, but tell me, why haven't I found Mr. Right then? It was hopeless but I was hoping maybe I'd find him in the games and maybe we'd both live like the famous Katniss and Peeta. I smiled and blushed when I thought about their romance, it was so…CUTE! The way they protected each other, I wish I had that. I took one more lasting look and went to wake up Brandon so he wouldn't be late for the reaping.

Standing in the 18 section I look over to my brother in the 12 year old section, he looks scared and small for his age. I look into the audience and find my mother clutching my father's side with a worried look on her face, she was always like that during the reaping. The mayor talks about Panem and then our districts escort comes on stage and pulls out the guy tribute.

"Darkus Knight!" Someone from behind pushes himself out through the 18 section and walk up to the stage proudly. This guy was huge, maybe I don't want to go into the games if I'm going to face him…

"Mina Salv! Come up on stage next to your contender Darkus!" I looked up and realized my name was just called. I walked to the stage and got up and smiled to the crowd, not to show my second thoughts about this thing.

"You are the two tributes for our district! Let's get a round of applause for these two!" Jameson says and then we get applause and get escorted to separate rooms to say our last goodbyes. My mother, father and little brother come in. My mom's crying and my dad has a stony expression on his face and my little brother doesn't really know what's happening. I hugged them all and said a goodbye without really showing any emotion. I wasn't going to let anyone know I was scared inside.

**So review if you liked it, loved it, hated it, whatever. It really helps the authors. I hope you guys liked it and thank you guys for these two awesome Tributes! Also if you guys could go to the poll on my page and vote for the arena that would be great : ) Also I will be posting the girls reaping dresses on my profile seeing as with the guys it will be a shirt and slacks or something along those lines. Thank you guys! :)**

**-PurpleDinoSkittle :)**


	5. District 2 Reaping

**A/N: So this chapter was fun for me to do:) I hope you guys enjoy it and you should defiantly go vote on the poll on my profile for the arena:) That would be awesome:) **

* * *

**District 2 (Medicine)**

**Male: Kembler Okes (18)**

**Female: Nilah Drites (15)**

**Nilah Drites's POV**

As I took a final leap to the marked off line on the road Langston yelled out 1 minute and 32 seconds. I took a second to catch my breath and walked over to Langston. He recorded my time in a notebook of his and smiled at me.

"That's good, but we both know you've done better." I shrugged and he handed me a glass of water which I gulped down lovingly.

"Yeah I know I'll try harder next time." I gave back the glass and wiped off my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Well I'm going to go home you should to, we got to get ready for the big day!"

"Ha ha, yeah I'm _so_ excited!" I faked my enthusiasm and did a little hurray whoop in the air. I waved goodbye to him and walked toward my house in the upper part of town as he headed in the other direction. Langston was a pretty cool guy, a year older than me. We met where we meet all the time now when I was working out. He was running by and stopped to see if I needed a partner, I did. And to make it even better, he was pretty hot with his sculpted body and everything. Nothing was real relationship between us because I found out he had a girlfriend but we were really close anyhow. He has been helping me now for a year and teaching me new things.

The reaping was today though, our 234th reaping, don't ask me how it's stuck this long. I heard someone tried to overthrow the whole thing more than a hundred years ago, but that was a big fail. A big disappointment really, this whole Hunger Games thing was big messed up joke and I wouldn't want to take part of it in any way. It's quite selfish that my parents had me when they knew I could be chosen for this stupid game but luckily I have a pretty wealthy family so I wouldn't have to get terrasae and have my name entered several times. But there was still that slim chance of getting in and no one volunteering for you. When you come from a wealthy family, people tend to hate you because of it. I wasn't a snob though, I worked for what I got, the clothes on my back and the food I ate, even though I could get it easily with money from my parents. I wasn't that kind of a wealthy person.

I walked into my house and through the door where my mother was humming a song and making breakfast: toast, eggs, bacon, and sausage. My mother was beautiful with her long and silky black hair always pulled into an elegant bun, and her dark olive skin tone. Everyone says I look just like her except for my piercing blue eyes which came from my father.

"Hey sweetie, isn't it nice outside today?" My mom always tries to make it less awkward on days of the reaping; she knows I partly blame her and my father for bringing me into this world of failure and Hunger games. It never works but I pretend it does, for her sake. I grab a piece of toast and slather on some jam and take a bite.

"Yeah, it's quite sunny actually. I went running with Langston."

"Oh that's nice hun. " My father walks in then and kissed my mother on the cheek and proceeds to give me a kiss on the forehead. I love my father to death, same with my mother. They have such a good relationship together and I envy that. They are a match made in heaven.

"After your finished eating you should go get ready, you don't want to be late." I put down the toast, already feeling queasy with disgust.

"Yeah, okay. I guess I'll see you at the games then." I walked into my room and picked up my dress my mother bought me a while back. It was red and poufy at the bottom with a black silk belt around the waste. It was beautiful really, but not something I would typically wear. I was only wearing it for my mother's sake. I sat down at my mirror and brushed my hair out and put it in the same bun my mother had. I put a dab of lip gloss on and looked at myself for a minute. I sighed then got up and went to the reaping.

Mostly everyone was there, everyone always gets there early. I catch Langston's eye in the 16 section and walked over to him.

"Hey, good luck." I say to him. He smiles.

"Yeah, good luck to you to Nilah." I smile back and walk closer to him and he encloses me into a hug. Were interrupted by our mayor coming on stage. I wave goodbye to him and walk over to the 15 section to wait out the long and boring talk the Mayor says every single year about how Panem came about and about the uprisings. I tune out until our escort; Miranda comes bouncing on the stage. She's funny, Miranda, she has dark purple hair with white streaks and tattoos all across her body but despite her weird looks, she's very hyper 24/7 and always jumping up and down. She says something about how we all should be happy for the games and then reaches her hand into the girl's bowl of names. She fishes around for a while and the pulls out a name. She looks at it a little confused, names can be so weird here in district 2, but she finally gets it and smiles.

"Nilah Drites, please come to the stage." At first I don't even realize she has said my name I'm just standing there waiting for the poor and unlucky girl to walk onto the stage. But then I hear people whispering around me in the 15 section. I look around and they're all staring at me and then Miranda says my name again in the microphone and I hear her saying _ my name_. I walk slowly to the stage and I can feel everyone's eyes on me. I don't like all this attention so I walk a little faster and get on stage and shake Miranda's and the Mayors hands. They smile at me like it's an honor but all I do is look out into the audience waiting for someone to volunteer for me, anybody. No one does though and I know it's because I'm wealthy. I look out to my parents and see my mother's worried face and I pray she can hear me when I say it will be okay. My father is starring ahead like it hasn't struck him yet.

As Miranda reaches around in the boy's bowl I pray it won't be Langston, and it's not. It's a boy named Richard Green and he's 12 years old. He starts to the stage and I feel bad for him, but someone volunteers and I feel bad for myself. It's Kembler Okes.

Kembler Okes has big huge muscles that bulge out of his red shirt and he has the most terrifying smile. He's handsome but brutal looking like he could snap my neck very easily and quickly. He parts through the crowd in the 18 section and walks proudly to the stage. I can already tell he will be a career. The Okes came from a family tradition of going into the games but everyone in the family that has tried has died. I'm going to stay as far away from him and his muscles as I possibly can, that I know for certain.

As soon as people start to clear out me and Kembler are taken into rooms for our friends and family to come and see us before we have to go. I sit on the nice leather couches they have in the room and Langston comes through the room and runs toward me. I stand up and he hugs me close.

"I don't want you to go Nilah." He kisses me on the lips. It's a hard kiss that leaves me kind of breathless in a way and I just stare at him.

"You better come back Nilah; I don't know what I'll do without you. I want you to know that I like you and I want you to live." I don't know where this is all coming from but I'm really mad.

"And you decide _NOW_ is the time to tell me your feelings? I might _die _in the arena, Langston, DIE." He hugs me again.

"I know and I'm sorry but I don't want you leaving without knowing." He kisses me on the forehead like my father does and looks at me.

"I like you…a lot."

"I like you too." I manage to say before he has to go.

My parents walk in next and sit with me on the couch. My mother holds me close and cries in my shoulder and my father pats her on the back. You'd think I would be the one crying into _her_ shoulder but it was never like that.

"I'm so sorry Nilah, entirely all our fault." Very true mother, but I didn't say that out loud. I just hugged her and let her go.

"It's okay, I'll be fine." We got to sit there for a little while longer before they had to go.

All I knew, I wasn't going down without a fight.

* * *

**Kembler Okes POV**

This year was mine for the taking and I knew it for sure. Each time one of my siblings turned 18; we have volunteered ourselves into the game and got close, almost winning close. But then we died. This year was my year though, and I have been training like crazy and I knew I would win it for my family. I pulled on my red satin shirt and my black slacks and walked out the door to the kitchen where everyone was already waiting for me. My mother was in a red silky dress, my dad in the same clothes as me, and my sisters Sicelia, Rika, Atla, and Pratlas were all in red silk dresses as well. Red was kind of our thing. We walked to the Town square in style and with pride that our family will win this year, no doubt about it, I mean look at me. I could kill you in a second and I wouldn't even shed a tear.

I said goodbye to my family and headed off to the 18 section and waited for the reaping to start. As usual our Mayor, a plump man with a balding hairline, waddles his way onto the stage and talks about how we came to be and how the Games came about. The same thing was said every year. He then introduces Miranda, our escort, to the stage and she bounced her way up to the stage. She had short dark purple hair with white streaks throughout it and tattoos all along her body. She bids us all good luck and sticks her hand into the girls bowl and retrieves a slip of paper.

"Nilah Drites, please come on the stage." People look around for the girl but no one comes up.

"Nilah Drites?" She asks into the microphone and finally a girl from the 15 section walks onto the stage like she can't believe she got picked. She waits for someone to volunteer but no one does, she's probably a rich kid. Then Miranda sticks her hand in the boy's bowl and pulls out a slip.

"Richard Green" A short fat kid from the 12 sections looks worried as he walks to the stage but he doesn't even get up the stairs before I raise my hand.

"I volunteer!" I shout so everyone can hear me and I know the camera's are now all recording me so I smile the most terrifying smile I can manage and walk to the stage and shake Miranda's hand. I look at the girl tribute and smile but she doesn't smile back. Good, she's scared of me.

We go to separate rooms to see our families but I refuse Visitors; I've said my goodbyes already. I can't wait for The Games so I could win already.

* * *

**So how'd you guys like it? Hate it? Like it? REVIEW PLEASE! Oh and I noticed that most of my tributes are from people that don't have accounts, you guys should make them and review my story so I know if you like or not. Thanks you guys!:)**


	6. District 3 Reaping

**A/N: Okay so this is the third chapter and the third reaping. Sorry It's been a while but I've been pretty busy now that it's finally summer. I just got back from an FFA convention and I had a blast:D and I forgot all about my little story but I remember now! So anyways here it is and thank you to my beta reader! And I don't own The Hunger Games!**

**District 3 (Machinery/ Factories)**

**Male: Jem Hedrill (12)**

**Female: Tanily Valban (15)**

**Jem Hedrill's POV **

"Jem! Wake up, the reaping is going to start soon!" I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed and slipped on my nicest blue shirt and tried to tuck in the stain at the bottom into my dad's nice pants. It worked pretty well but I could still see a little of the top of the stain. I put on my glasses and walked to the kitchen where my birthday cake was sitting on the counter. It was my 12th birthday today and unfortunately, the year I have to go to the reaping.

"Look who's up. Happy Birthday." My father pats me on the shoulder and sits at the counter.

"Thanks Dad." I sit down at my cake as my sister, Missy lights the 12 small wax candles on the cake.

"Make a wish, and make it good." She says as she lights the last one.

I close my eyes and think of something I really want, _please don't let me get picked, please don't let it be me. _I open my eyes and blow out the candles in one big blow and my family claps.

I get a slice of the cake out the door because we have to get going or else we might be punished by the peacekeepers. We go to the square and I get into the 12 section by my best friend Flecher, while my sister goes in the 17 section and my dad and Ulyss go in the crowd of parents and kids to little to participate.

"Hey Jem Happy Birthday, I picked this up for you and my sister wrapped it for you." He gave me a small box that had a blue cloth wrapping and a ribbon around it. I carefully took of the cloth and gave it back to Flecher and opened the box. It was a brown leather watch, one I have been wanting for a long time.

"It's the watch! Fletcher how'd you manage this?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"My mom brought it home from the factories." We did our secret handshake and quite down because Mayor Jeffery is coming onto the stage. He says something about Panem and wishes us all good luck and introduces our escort named Austyen. He talks about District 3 and then reaches his hand in the girl's bowl and takes out a slip of paper.

"Tanily Valban is the tribute for district 3!" A girl shuffles her way from the 15 stage and climbs the stairs to the stage and doesn't even smirk. Then Austyen goes to the boy's bowl and reaches into it and shuffles the papers around it. He pulls one out and looks at the name.

"Jem Hedrill! You are the other tribute in The Hunger Games!" I hear my name being called and I suddenly can't move. I try to move my feet but they only shuffle forward slightly. People are looking around for the tribute but I don't want to go up. Flecher is by my side and is pushing me towards the stage.

"I'm sorry buddy." He whispers to me as he gives me a final push and I break through the crowd. Somehow I've regained my ability to walk and I stagger to the stage and up by Tanily and Austyen. Austyen takes both of our hands and lifts them in the air.

"The two tributes in the 234th Hunger Games!" People clap but I don't really even hear it as were shuffled off the stage and to separate rooms to say goodbye to loved ones. I'm expecting Misty to come with Ulyss but they don't. Flecher comes through the door and just sits there with me for a while. We don't say anything really but he wishes me good luck and I know he really means it. I tell him I'm going to miss him and I'm glad he was my friend. He says the same to me and then we do our secret handshake for the last time because I know I probably won't make it out alive, as much as that hurts, I know it's probably true.

My father comes in last and gives me a hug and doesn't say much either but when the peacekeepers come to take him away, he gives me an envelope with my name scribbled on it. I look up at him with a questioning look but he doesn't give much away.

"Stay alive for me Jem." I want to say I will but they already have him out the door. I sit for a second and eye the envelope. It's yellowed and old, like it was from long ago. I carefully open the wax seal and take out a piece of yellowed paper and unfold it.

Dear Jem,

Happy Birthday Jem, You're finally 12 years old and right about now you're probably wondering who this is. It's your mother. Jem, I'm sorry I couldn't be here to protect you or to show you things but I hope you know that I love you and that I will be watching over you wherever I might be. I hope you do well in the reaping's, I've always hated those things. But, if you get chosen, know that I will be here for you; all you have to do is look at the stars or hear the whistle of the wind and know I'm there with you always. I love you so much and I wish I could be there with you in person.

Love,

Mom

A tear escaped from me but I wiped it away. I was going to win this thing for my mom, one way or another. I folded the note into a small square and put it back in the envelope and tucked it safely in my pocket and waited for the train to pick me up.

Tanily Valban's POV

"What did you steal today Ferra?" I asked as she jumped through my window.

"Not much, really, just a watch and some factory pillows." She took out the watch and handed it to me and then dragged in the pillows. Four things in total today, not a lot considering we usually get a whole lot more then that but ever since I was blinded it hasn't been the same. I'm not as good as I used to be but I can still steal swiftly and quietly, just not as well.

"We'll get more tomorrow; we have to get ready for the reaping." Ferra says and walks to our dresser and pulls out a white dress for me and a white dress for her. Mine's tattered and old, the same is true with Ferra's. Our grandpa made them when we were little for the reaping's and we have been wearing them since 12. We quickly get dressed and I smooth down my curly brown hair. Ferra has my same hair since she's my twin, and the same sky blue eyes from our father. We look exactly alike except Ferra has more muscle then I do, which isn't really saying much.

I wake up my grandmother while Ferra wakes Arro and we all eat eggs and sausage in the kitchen. When me and Ferra are finished we put our dishes by the sink and go to the Town Square where the reaping's always take place. Were a bit late but it doesn't really matter because our peacemakers don't care. We walk to the 15 section and go by our friends Finch and Kayleen where they're pretending to listen to Mayor Jeffery. We join them and listen to the Mayor yak on and on about District 3 and all that junk. He then introduces a new man to the stage and tells us that he is our new escort because Leslie had an emergency and could not be our escort anymore. The new escort is yellow, like electric yellow, with white wispy hair and a hundred-watt smile. I bet he'd glow in the dark.

"Hello young people of District 3! My name is Austyen and I will be your escort this year! I'm so excited and I'm happy to say that I think this year will be OUR year! It's time for district 3 to shine!" There is a bunch of cheers and hollers from the crowd.

"Yes I know it's very exciting. Now the girls will go first. Drum roll please!" A few people in the crowd make a little drum roll and then Austyen takes a slip of paper from the bowl.

"Tanily Valban is the tribute for District 3!" My head whips to the stage where Austyen is smiling. Ferra gives me a hug and I walk to the stage and get up. I decide to not to smile and look stern so the other tributes won't think I'm weak. Then Austyen takes out the boy's paper.

"Jem Hedrill! You are the other tribute in The Hunger Games!" A little guy from the 12 section is practically being pushed by another little guy to go on stage. He looks scared and I already know he'll be the first to die. When he joins me on stage Austyen takes both of our hands and lifts them high in the air.

"The two tributes in the 234th Hunger Games!" People clap furiously and we get shuffled to separate rooms to say our goodbyes. Arro and Ferra came through the door and hugged me goodbye.

"Grandma couldn't come because she wasn't feeling well but she told me to give you this." Arro handed me a tattered old doll, made by our father right before he died. I hugged them once again and took the doll. The train would be coming soon so they both left me with the doll as my only companion.

**A/N: So like usual the dress will be on my profile**.

**And please review and do the poll! THANK YOU BUNCHES!**


	7. District 4 Reaping

**(A/N: Hey, remember me? I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in like 5 months now? I have not had any internet for like 4 of those months and there was absolutely NO way I could get my stories on here. You can yell at me if you want to, But I'm back so hopefully most of you guys are still looking out for this story! Enjoy!)**

District 4 (Fishing)

Male: Hail Jamenson (18)

Female: Coral Sheems (16)

Coral Sheems POV

This year was my year, no doubt about it. I was going to win no matter what I had to do. I was going to follow in my father's footsteps and win the Hunger Games this year for him. My dad won the games when he was 17 and has been training me for this since I could walk. I knew everything possible about the last hundred games, all the tricks of the trade; I knew I had this in the bag. It will be mine for the taking and I'm never going to give it up, _ever_.

I picked up my short purple dress and slipped it on; it was rather slimming and flowed out against my thighs, making my legs look extra long. It had sequence on the top and it had a lighter purple flower belt that cut off my waste. I put on some silver heels; Fluffed up my luscious red curls, added the Smokey affect to my eyes and put blood red lipstick on. I walked out the door and into the kitchen where my mother was fixing my father's tie and smoothing down her black dress. My mother handed me a string a pearls and I secured it around my neck, making my look complete. We all walked out the door and to the Town Square, I parted from my parents and walked to the sixteen section with my friends, Fairuza and Gretta. They were aimlessly chatting about some girls in the eighteen section. I pretended to listen with the occasional nod of the head and the few 'yeah's' here and there, It was quite amazing how far you could get with those. The mayor finally came on stage and Talked about Panem and how it all became which is actually a pretty interesting story when you hear it once, not a thousand times. I tuned it out a bit but paid attention when Malanie walked on the stage. She has tan skin and lime green hair and a white as can be smile.

"How are y'all?" There were a few grunts of reply which she took as a signal to go on.

"The 234th Hunger Games are going to be great! I can just see it now. We will dominate!" Everyone claps at that, me included and as it settles down she proceeds.

"Now the reaping's may begin!" She digs her hand into the girls bowl and pulls out a slip of paper.

"The female tribute for district 4 is…CORAL SHEEMS!" I smile at the sound of my name and walk onto the stage with a stoic expression for the cameras. I glare at everyone and smile a terrifying smile to the crowd and shake Malanie's Hand. She smiles at me and proceeds to the guy's bowl. She struggles to get one piece of paper from the bowl but finally got one out and unfolded it.

"Let's see, the male tribute for The Hunger Games is…Hail Jamenson!" A guy started walking from the 18 section to join me on stage. He wasn't very muscular from what I could tell but he still looked strong and he had a humongous scar on his nose that I couldn't seem to look away from. His shaggy black hair was a mess around his face and his pale blue eyes were a blank slate that I couldn't seem to read. He climbed up the stairs and walked next to me.

"Allies?" I whispered to him. He looked at me for a minute then looked back up.

"Sure." He whispered so quite I wasn't sure I heard him right. I smiled to the crowd and then smiled to him and took his hand and raised it up in the air. He went along with it when I sided up to him and he held me close.

Soon we were escorted to different rooms to see our loved ones and say our last goodbyes.

My dad came in first with my mother towed behind him. He gave me a huge hug.

"Good job Coral! You're going to do great just remember everything I've taught you and you'll kick their asses." I smirked and hugged him again.

"Good job with that boy as well, you'll get plenty of sponsors." My mother spoke to me that time. She smiled for a second and then gave me a half hug which is odd since my mother was so cold and lifeless most of the time but I didn't waste the moment.

"Well we should go now, but we'll see you when you get back." My dad gave me another hug and left with my mom.

Garnet, Fairuza, Gretta, Ivory, and Jacinth came in next and all crowded around me talking about how I will dominate and kick everyone's butts. I hugged them all and then they left and I was alone again, waiting for the train to whisk me away to the Capitol. I can't wait.

Hail Jamenson's POV

Tiger jumped on my bed and clawed at my face…again. This is the fourth time this week.

"LILLIAN! GET YOUR CAT OUT OF MY ROOM!" I yell across the room in the attempt for her to hear me. I hear feet running down the hall and then Lillian comes rushing in and grabbing Tiger.

"Sorry Hail, I lose track of him when I get ready." I shrug it off and get out of bed.

"Can you help me with my bow?" I nod and pick up the yellow bow and tie it in her hair. Today is the reaping so we all have to get dressed up, for reasons I have no clue about. She runs out of the room with tiger in her arms and closes my door. I pull out some nice dark jeans and a dark blue long sleeved shirt and slip the both on quickly and go to the kitchen where Jason and Eric were cooking French toast.

"Here's a slice for you hail." They gave me a piece and I ate it in three big bites and wiped off my mouth.

"Make sure you guys are ready in ten, we don't want to be late." They both nod and finish their breakfast and put away the dishes.

"Done!" Eric says and we all walk out the door and to the Town square where were pretty early. I make sure Eric, Jason and Lillian get to their sections and quickly join my section in the eighteens with my friends Chandler and Bruce. They both nod at me and we stand together as the Mayor comes onto the stage.

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen. How is everyone doing today?" There were a few responses throughout the crowd but people were tired of the same old same old.

"As most of you already know, Panem rose from the ashes of the old world. We built up from the ground and have made peace throughout the world." I tuned out most of what he said and then some Malanie walked on stage with lime green hair this year and talked in her southern accent to the crowd. There were a bunch of cheers at some of the motivational crap she said but I didn't take part in any of it until I heard my name. My head snapped up as soon as I heard her utter my first name, this really could not be happening to me. How are siblings supposed to survive without me? I walked up the stairs and next to the girl tribute.

"Allies?" She whispered to me. I looked at her but quickly looked back to the cameras.

"Sure." I whispered back to her. She took my hand and lifted up in the air and then sided up to me. I knew it was for the contributors so I went along with it and held her close.

Soon after all the clapping and cheering ended they escorted us to separate rooms to say our last goodbyes if we don't make it back. I settled on the nice velvet couch and closed my eyes soaking this all in. Why me? I started to ask myself but couldn't finish my thought when Lillian, Jason, and Eric all came in, Lillian sobbing.

"Hail! You can't leave! Promise you'll come home!" Lillian crawled into my arms and hugged me tight.

"Lillian, don't worry. I promise I won't leave you guys. I'll come back for you." I turned toward Eric.

"Watch out for them and be good, okay?"

They all nodded and left the room saying goodbye. I could hear the train in the background and knew my friends couldn't come and see me. I took a deep breath and somehow I still wasn't ready for what might happen…

**(A/N: You know the deal, review and tell me if you liked it or hated it or whatever. I'll put of Coral's dress!)**


End file.
